Part of My Story
His hands and arms transformed into katana-like structures.Eric responded by turning his hands into massive gauntlets.Extermigator swung at Eric and Eric ducked and thrust forward with his Smack Hands.But he was pushed back by Extermigator´s tail which was now a armoured mace.This went for until Eric barely managed to dodge a particular powerful slash with Extermigator´s tail mace.Eric threw berries at Extermigator who instantly ate them.The Infinimatrix glowed and Extermigator´s hands turned into blaster guns.His whole body turned armoured and his head was encased in a helmet.’’What the heck?’’Eric said,as Extermigator’s morphed into a powerful cannon.’’That was supposed to gunk up your bodily constructs!’’.’’The power of the Infinimatrix’’Extermigator said simply,and opened fire.Blasters shots began pelting Eric,as he held up his Smack-Hands.They turned into navy-blue gauntlets and produced a shield,holding back against the blaster attacks.’’The shield then exploded on contact,impacted by Extermigator’s tail cannon.Extermigator regarded his opponent with pity.Then he fired into the ground.Dust clouds rose and there was a flash of green light.Tiffany ran out of the smoke and swung at Eric.Eric flipped away and landed on his feet.’’Getting a little too cocky there,are we’’.Eric chuckled,and transformed his arm into a large orange projectile cannon and fired at Tiffany.Tiffany bent forward at a unnatural length.Eric stared in shock as the blasts completely missed Tiffany.She then turned around and extended her arm and grabbed Eric,slamming him into the ground.’’Wait a second.That elasticity you are showcasing means that….you’re a Lenopan!’’.Tiffany then disappeared into a powerful purple whirlwind of goop,transforming into a monstrous purple blob.Eric gulped as his legs turned into gigantic super-boots.His hands turned into lethal cobalt-blue glowing axes.They fought for a while,and then the Infinimatrix timed out.Tiffany smiled at Eric.’’Good job’’she said.’’You just proved that your newfound power can hold its own against a Petrosapien,Arwiffan,and Lenopan.’’.Eric smiled,proud.’’Now let’s try something different.’’Tiffany said,slapping the Infinimatrix.Ice chunks form on Tiffany's arms, legs, and chest. her toes morph together into two toes and a toe sprouts on her heel. her eye expands and becomes bug-like, while changing completely blue. Four large, white, moth-like wings grow from her back, along with antennae. The wings and antennae fold into a cloak, and Big Chill spins around. Big Chill jumps up and opens her wings as a pose, before being engulfed in green light.The Infinimatrix then covered Big Chill with green energy giving him a flame-colored pattern.’’Ultimate Big Chill’’the new form hissed threateningly. Eric swallowed hard as his arms turn into drills.Suddenly,the alarm went off.Ultimate Big Chill taps the Infinimatrix.Suddenly,the room was engulfed in a green light.Seconds later,there were in the briefing room.The whole team materialized out of thin air.Mermaidman was on the big screen.’’Here’s the situation.We have successfully located the Iron Rock of Earth.It is in the Realm of the Serpentine.’’Tiffany nudged Eric.’’Buttt...it is underground guarded by the snake tribe of the Constrictai.They are boa constructor humanoid like aliens.What’s worse that Man Ray has already struck a deal with them.He has already sent Toby Griffins to acquire the Rock’’.’’So this is an easy play,right?’’Patrick started to say.’’We break into the transport..’’.’’After the last time,I don’t think that it will be lightly guarded.I suggest you sneak in.’’Mermaidman said,before vanishing.Five minutes later,they were aboard the Raider,flying towards the Realm.Eric was hard at work on a computer,codes flashing across the screen.Suddenly,a warm hand touched his shoulder.He looked and his skin instantly felt like it was on fire.It was the gorgeous figure of Sandra Jacks.’’How’s it’s going’’Her soft lips said.Eric gulped,and attempted to answer while trying to stare at her gorgeous legs.’’Just..doing stuff.’’.’’Hey’’She said,sitting next to him in a chair entirely constructed out of ice.’’It’s going to be okay.’’She stayed by his side the whole trip.When they landed they were right next to a hole.’’I’ve heard that the construction abilities of the Constrictai are enhanced to the nth degree.’’Patrick said,looking down into the hole.There was flash of lighting and he was gone.Leonardo lit up with flames and took to the air and flew inside the hole.Sandra walked on the edge of the hole,and disappeared.Eric swallowed hard as the super boots,now called the Punk Busters formed again.There was cheers as he lowered into the hole.Lindsay took off running towards the hole.Her fingers glowed with a blue light.She slashed downwards and disappeared into thin air.Tommy rolled his eyes and blasted off the ground and soared into the hole.Vanessa gave Tiffany a look and turned into a ape and leaped into the hole.Tiffany activated the Infinimatrix,and slapped it.There was a green flash,as a bipedal turtle-like alien appeared.’’Terraspin’’the aerokinetic Geochelone Aerio form.He retracted his head into his shell and his flippers started spinning like helicopter blades.Using this method,he flew into the hole.He landed next to Vanessa who was twirling her hair nervously.Tiffany reverted in a flash of green light.Eric walked up to her,fidgeting.’’They’re in there.’’he said,pointing to a Colosseum-like building.’’I can hear them talking’’.Tiffany gestured to the building.’’Get up there’’she ordered.The team surged up,while Tiffany,Tommy and Eric kind of hung back .She activated the Infinimatrix,and it beep as the dial rose with the silhouette of a Venom-like alien.’’A Symbiote’’Eric said.’’Wait Tiffany don’t use him ye-’’Tommy started to say,but was interrupted by a green flash.Dark liquid-like stuff flowed out of the Infinimatrix and turned Tiffany into a Symbiote.Her face was the last to change.’’Darkraiiii!’’the new form roared,his long tongue and sharp teeth in full view.He leaped off the ground,and it took him right to the top of the building.Actually,above the top of the building.He took a clumsy landing,but rolled to his feet.Eric and Tommy flew up next.’’So,what’s the plan.’’Patrick said.Darkrai pointed to the pseudo-Coliseum.A army of humanoid black snakes and thugs from Man Ray stood at attention.Toby Griffins,a tall 19-year old with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped onto the stage.He was wearing a velvet red suit.’’Okay,I know he’s the bad guy and all but let me just say that he has an excellent taste in fashion’’Vanessa remarked.Toby walked up to a Constrictai dressed in robes.He was wearing a crown and was slightly more muscular than his subjects.’’When they are about to give him the Iron Rock,make your move’’Darkrai said,coldness in his voice.’’I will began to dispose the army from the back,while acquiring the DNA sample for a Constrictai’’.Darkrai’s eyes went white,and he silently jumped into the building.’’That’s just incredible control’’Eric said.’’What’’Tommy said.’’Symbiotes.While they possess many dark and toxic abilities,they are total savages.Tiffany’s will,guiding intelligence,and Energy link to her Infinimatrix is what’s keeping her under control.’’I wish she would the same thing with Rath.’’Leonardo said.’’And Ghostfreak’’.’’Thank for your time,Skalor’’Toby said.The team looked to see Skalor giving the Charm to Toby.Eric’s eyes glowed with golden earthly energy,and the Punk-Buster and Smack-Hands formed.He leaped off the building,and landed in front Skalor and Toby.’’You are not giving the Rock to this bitch over here’’Eric bellowed.’’And who’s going to stop.’’I will’’Eric said.A flash of yellow lightning appeared next t0 Eric.’’And I’ll help’’Patrick said.Sandra dropped to the ground,ice forming around her feet.Leonardo landed next to Patrick,and burst into a full body of fire.Tommy materialized beside Eric,cracking his knuckles.Water poured in next to Patrick,and reformed into Lindsey.A polar bear crashed down next to Leo and absorbed the ground.’’And I’’.A Constrictai pushed his way to the front.The Infinimatrix was in the center of his armored chest.’’Get him’’Skalor said.A crowd of Constrictai surrounded Tiffany.There was a green flash of light.’’Darkrai!’’Darkrai roared.Tentacles shot out of his back and lashed at the Constrictai and broke each of their necks.There was a green flash and Tiffany appeared.’’My name is Tiffany Tennyson,wielder of the Infinimatrix.If you do not surrender the Iron Rock of Earth,your army will suffer the same fate as these poor,naive,soldiers you see before you’’.’’Attack.’’Skalor and Toby said.Tiffany shrugged and flipped over an incoming soldier.She fired a energy blast that blasted him away.She then hit the Infinity.Tiffany’s eyes glow green and magnetic pieces formed a ball around her and reformed her into a Biosovortian.He had a floating metal head which levitated between his pointed shoulders, which was held in place magnetically.He had crab-like pincers for hands and feet.The Infinity pops out on his chest.’’Lodestar’’the new form called out.He moved his claw a little,and a sword flew to him.He pushed it back and stabbed a soldier in the chest.’’All right! Say hello to the alien with the magnetic personality!’’He fired a magnetic pulse and hit the Iron Rock,sending it flying.Eric was punching with his Smack-Hands when ice spikes punctured the soldiers around him.’’Hey,I had those’’.he said,looking up at Sandra running along the wall.’’Look up’’she said,pointing.Eric looked up to see Toby climbing along the side of a building with wall-clingers.He looked at the top and saw the Iron Rock.His legs formed into the Sky Slyder and he zipped off in a flash of blue light.He arrived at the top of the building and saw the Iron Rock.He went over to it and was about to examine it when he heard a rustle.He then jumped out of the way to avoid to be hit by a flying balloon.It went splat on the ground and mutagen formed a puddle.Eric glared at Toby,who sneered at him.’’You shouldn’t have moved.You would’ve receive ultimate power’’.’’And turned into a freak with no control over my emotions.No,thank you!’’Toby growled and broke a balloon over his head.(Toby closes his eyes as the mutagen pours all over him.He crouches down assuming a quadrupedal stance. He opens his mouth in pain, the inside colored green, as he gains several small, serrated teeth, with the ears and the muzzle elongating until splitting into four parts, then closing again. His musculurate increases on his upper body, with blade-like bones emerging from his elbows. His fingers merge into three sharp, black claws and the bones on his lower leg snap and rearrange, with the feet splitting into two black claws, with one extension in the heel. He is covered from head to toe in smooth, black fur, with a thick mane running down the back of his neck. A long tail emerges from the end of his spine, as a white bodysuit with light green trim surrounds him. Toby opens his glowing yellow eyes,smiling maliciously. He stands up in a bipedal stance, splits his muzzle and unleashes a sonic howl, completing the transformation.)Toby growls at Eric,who winces.’’A half-Loban.Yikes’’.The hair over his ears form into headphones.They were designed to protect his ultra-sensitive ears from sonic attacks.’’I’m WOLFSBANE’’Wolfsbane said,firing a sonic howl at Eric.He dodged,and looked as Wolfsbane charged at him.He held the Staff out,and the ground in front of him turned into a fist and punched Wolfsbane away.Eric ran over to the Iron Rock and picked it up.There was a golden flash at the top of the building.Lodestar was throwing metal stuff,when he reverted in a green flash.Tiffany sighed,as the Scythe formed in her hand.She started to slash soilders away from her,and something jumped over head and landed on the stage.’’Nice form,Toby’’Tiffany said mockingly.’’Wolfsbane!’’.Suddenly,the ground next to Tiffany began to swirl,reforming into Eric.His whole body was a brilliant gold.The Iron Rock was aglow on his chest.Eric raised his hand and the entire snake army was sucked underground.Tiffany grinned as the remaining goons charged and activated the Infinity.She slammed the dial.Green electricity flows from the Infinity and travels up to Tiffany's eyes, morphing them. The electricity generates two tesla towers on her back and then move to her arms, creating metal gloves. Frankenstrike poses.’’Yes,Frankenstrike!’’the Transylian cried out.He grabbed two goons and shocked the shit out of them.Eric was busy with goons,throwing them with his enhanced strength away.He then raised his hand and dust swirled around goons choking them.Sandra then appeared next to him.A ice beam blasted goons away.’’I’m scared,Sandra.’’she said with Eric’s voice.’’I don’t think I can do this’’she said,smiling mockingly.’’I’m sorry for being such a wuss early today.I-.’’’Sandra broke his sentence by grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him.Frankenstrike was blasting green electricity everywhere,and it was hitting goons.Frankenstrike frowns and punches the ground.Electric pulses shocked the remaining goons ,knocking them out.Wolfsbane charged forward with a new squad of goons.Vanessa then turns into a Arburian Pelarota and tackled a goon.’’I will rip you to shreds’’.Wolfsbane roared at Frankenstrike,who sighed and rolled his eyes.’’Please.Your bark is worse than your bite.’’Wolfsbane leaped at him,and Frankenstrike grabbed him in mid-air.His eyes flashed with electricity and soon electricity was coursing up his arms and was electrocuting the hell out of Wolfsbane.The conductors on his back flashed with electrical power and Wolfsbane flew from his hands,his body sparking with electricity.Suddenly,and shining piece of rock flew right through Leo and stabbed a soldier in the chest.’’What the fuck was that!’’he screamed,slashing another in a burst of fire.’’That was weird’’’Patrick said,spinning his Nunchucks.An blast of electricity spat out,blasting goons.Another ice-earth stake flew through his arm,unaffecting.’’That,too’’.he said.Frankenstrike looked up and saw a swirl of the ice-earth stakes stabbing goons.’’Isn’t weird that Sandra and Eric are not here and the goons are being pelting by ice-earth stake.Lindsey paused,her thoughts pushing goons away.’’Eric and Sandra are kissing.’’she said,and vanished into thin air.Tiffany reverted to her normal form,and ran in the direction the ice-earth stakes were coming from.When she reached there,Lindsey had both of them floating in the air.The rest of the team arrived. Category:Episodes